The present invention relates to a new method of and means for driving a pneumatic engine.
This novel method may replace any type of conventional spark-ignition engine, compression-ignition engine or other internal combustion engine.
All of the prior art methods of and means for driving engines present the disadvantage of working at relatively low efficiency.